Mizukyou
INACTIVE ( OLD OWNER'S STUFF) Mizukyou (水卿, Mizukyou) was the Mist ANBU Leader, and is the 4th Shizokage of Shizokugakure. Information Gender: Male Bloodtype: AB Birthdate: 17th August Age: 26 Village Of Birth: Kirigakure Home Village: Shizokugakure Rank: Shizokage Previous Rank: Mist ANBU Leader Nature Affinity: Yin, Water, Wind Weapons: Umikurou Water Release Jutsu: Water Encampment Wall, Water Shockwave, Exploding Water Coliding Wave, Water Fang Bomb, Water Dragon Bullet Technique, Great Waterfall Technique, Water Clone, Water Prison Technique, Water Dragon Whip Wind Release Jutsu: Vacuum Sphere, Great Vacuum Sphere, Vacuum Wave, Vacuum Serial Waves, Wind Enhanced Tools, Divine Wind, Wind Cutter Technique, Blade Of Wind, Drilling Air Bullet, Pressure Damage Other Jutsu: Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven And Earth Change, Demonic Illusion: Sea Of Darkness, Demonic Illusion: Executer's Prison, Mist Creation Technique, Mist Clone Technique, Mist Ghost Technique, Bloody Mist Prison, Total Hidden Mist Technique, Sealing Jutsu: Binding Chains Background Mizukyou was born 1 year after the reign of Yagura in Kirigakure. His father had died before his birth, and his mother died after birthing. He had no brothers or sisters either, so he was put in orphanages. When he was three, the 5th Mizukage, Mei Terumi adopted Mizukyou. Personality Mizukyou is pretty short-tempered and will sometimes get a seizure if he's having a good time fighting, showing some of his real personality, with other words, a fight freak. Even though this siezure even dangers those close to him, he becomes alot stronger. In his youth though, he was mostly quite and bored. But he was kind and opened up around his adoptive mother, Mei Terumi. Despite his seizures, he his looked on positive and the most of the children respect him. His look is sharp and strong, but mostly kind. But against his enemies, it is the complete oposite (if he hasn't got the seizure, wich would result in a mad and crazy look). Appearance Mizukyou wears a white robe with a black coveralls under. He has black spiky hair, and a light skin tone. He wears the Umikurou in a sheath under his robe. He wears the Mist headband on his waist, and his Shizoku in one of his pockets, wich symbolizes his respect towards the Mist. In his youth he wore a grey-ish sweather and white shorts with a ningu bag under the left knee. He wore blue overalls and a Mist jounin vest when he was Chuunin-ANBU. He changed to his current clothing when he came to Shizokugakure. History When Mizukyou was 5 years, he started at the academy. He got out of the academy with ease, getting out of the academy as 7. He became Chuunin as 9, and then Mei Terumi started to train him seriously. When he was 13, he became a Jounin. When he was 17, Mei pointed him out to the Mist ANBU Leader, and Mizukyou would get his own team. When he was 19, he was on his way home from a mission by boat. Then suddenly, a giant hurricane appeared, and sent Mizukyou in the water while uncounsicus. He woke up in a medical bed in Shizokugakure. He then started his journey back to the Mist, but got encountered by Ryun Uchiha. Ryun asked where he was going, and Mizukyou didn't answere. Ryun then asked him once more, and started to annoy Mizukyou. Mizukyou then said the Mist, and Ryun would block Mizukyou's path. Mizukyou then stated that he had a short temper, but Ryun didn't care. Mizukyou then used a genjutsu on Ryun, making him paralyzed, and Mizukyou walked past him. Ryun released the genjutsu, and shot a fireball jutsu at Mizukyou. Mizukyou blocked this with a water encampment wall. The fight continued for a long time, and after two days, both of them had no more chakra, and was forced to fight with only their fists, and this resulted in a victory for Ryun. Mizukyou waked up and found himself once more in a medical bed. Mizukyou was angry at himself for letting him open up against Ryun in the fight. He then noticed Ryun standing with the medical bed, and claimed that Mizukyou had been his strongest opponent ever, and insisted Mizukyou to stay in Shizokugakure as one of their elite ninja. Mizukyou accepted the request, but said he wanted to go to the Mist for a while first. When he came to the Mist and told this to his mother, she became mostly sad, but let him go. But before she let him go, she gave Mizukyou a special sword. It was called Umikurou, a weapon originaly possesed by the 1st Mizukage's son. Its blade was pitch black, with a white Mist Symbol on the middle. Mei told Mizukyou that the blade would be safe with him, and he had to protect it with his life. Before he left the Mist, he promised to wear the Mist's headband at all times, to symbolize he was originaly from the Mist. When Mizukyou came back, he met a masked Shinobi. At first, Mizukyou ignored him, but then he suddenly couldn't move. Then he noticed the masked shinobi had used some kind of paralyzing threads on him. He reacted as fast as he could, and just managed to slice the threads before the masked shinboi managed to stab him with a kunai. Mizukyou then dashed at the masked shinobi, but the shinobi stabbed Mizuykou easily in the chest. But then Mizukyou suddenly went up to mist, and appeared behind the shinobi, and stabbed him. Then suddenly, about 100 other shinobi appeared. Mizukyou was puzzled at first, but then he remember what Mei had told him, and started to realize what was happening. He then sent a water clone to Shizokugakure, and started to fight the other shinobi. He fought very well and managed to defeat the shinobi, but then suddenly three other shinobi appeared, and these had headbands with the Rain's symbol. Despite being very tired, Mizukyou attacked the Shinobi, but he got easily defeated. Right before they put the finishing blow in him, Ryun would appear with the Susano'o activated, and grabbed Mizukyou. And then suddenly, three other Shinobi from Shizokugakure appeared. These shinobi were a male shinobi known as the lizard sage, Jakus Onita, a female medical ninja called Kimu & a male shinobi of high level called Yusuke Uzumaki. Jakus, Yusuke & Ryun fought the three rain shinobi while Kimu healed Mizukyou. When Ryun, Jakus & Yusuke started to become tired, Mizukyou helped them out, and the three rain shinobi was defeated, but by high effort. On their way back, Mizukyou and Ryun opened up to each other, and they became good friends. Once, there were a group of Rain shinobi wich had kidnapped a child, and wanted them to pay them all theyre money if the wanted to see the child again. Mizukyou then came to theyre base with great fury, and this resulted in a killing spree. Mizukyou then travelled to the Rain, and killed the Amekage, because the Rain shinboi had said that it was the Amekage's orders. This resulted in an all out attack against Mizukyou, but Mizukyou defeated the nearby Shinobi, and the others feared to approach him. He told them that in the village there are people at his level, and messing with his village would only show that he had a suicidal wish. This, of course, became a story all over the world, and the writers had said that he had killed him for no reason, wich resulted with a meeting with the fuedal lord of the Land of Fire. Mizukyou told him the real story, but inprisoned him for 5 years because of his short temper. When he was released, of course, Ryun was angry with what he'd done, but happy to see him alive. And despite his handling, the respect towards him was even greater, especially from the kids and young shinobi, because of the fact that one of theyre hero's had killed a Kage, and Mizukyou spent alot of time saying that killing a Kage was a bad thing. Abilities Mizukyou is very skilled in all Genjutsu, Ninjutsu, Taijutsu & Kenjutsu, but specializes in Genjutsu and his special jutsu, the "Mist Release". He was very skilled with Genjutsu since youth, and has won countless fights with only Genjutsu. But he rarely uses Genjutsu when he's got the seizure, stating that its alot more fun to fight with physical contact. Even though he is most known for his Genjutsu, he is also feared for his Taijutsu skills. When he fought the 100 masked shinobi, he only used Taijutsu until it was about 30 of them again. His Taijutsu combinations are not so normal. He takes advantege of how gets hit, and attacks him anyway if he's got an opening. His combinations are also pretty stylish, but they are very strong despite theyre looks. He also sometimes amuses the kids in the village by doing some moves against a dummy. His Ninjutsu are on a high level. His Water Release jutsu are at a high level, and he even has a Water Release jutsu wich is able to crush solid rock. His Mist Release is not counted as any elemental chakra based nature, giving it no weaknesses, nore any specific strenght against anything. Despite this, he has never lost to anyone while being a Shizokage because of this jutsu, except some of his companions and some few very skilled enemies. He usually uses this, Genjutsu & Kenjutsu in combat, but he uses more Taijutsu, Ninjutsu (except the mist release) and Taijutsu when he has the seizure. His Kenjutsu is very good, but this is not his best ability, even though, he's skilled with the blade, and he usually combines his Kenjutsu with Taijutsu. Relationship Ryun Uchiha: Mizukyou's relationship with Ryun Uchiha is very strong. Ryun is his best friend, but when they first met, Mizukyou thought of him as a stupid moron standing in other's ways. His bond with Ryun strenghted over time, and he now looks at Ryun as the brother he never had. Mei Terumi: The fact that she actually adopted Mizukyou overjoyed him, making him very fond of Mei Terumi. He listened to her at all times. Mei was also very fond of Mizukyou, and could not hide that she was very sad when she heard that Mizukyou was leaving the village to join Shizokugakure. Shizokugakure: Mizukyou is very fond of his village, and especially the villagers and shinobi. He has also shown that he loves the children in Shizokugakure. He also visits the orphanage very often to see the children, and does what he can do to make the orphanages a good place for children.